


I'm Not Leaving | Hizzie

by HizzieWarrior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, Jasie, LGBTQ Character, Legacies, Slow Build, Slow Burn, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieWarrior/pseuds/HizzieWarrior
Summary: Hope wakes up from being in Josie's mind and learns Landon's died she griefs for him but then she noticed a certain someone in her life in a way she hasn't before and she doesn't know what to do,
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jade/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 31
Kudos: 134





	1. NO

**Author's Note:**

> I know i deleted the Jasie story but i couldn't write it justice.

Everyone's mind was on the same thing, and that was for Hope to wake up. Lizzie more then anyone wanted scratch that needed her to wake up. Yea, it was fun playing her, but there is no replacing Hope Mikaelson.

Everyone was surrounding the Tribrid, not knowing what to do. Josie sat there full of guilt that it was her fault that she isn't waking up. She wanted so badly to do something, but she no longer had her magic.

Hope not waking up wasn't the only problem. Landon still hasn't woken up either, and it was becoming painfully clear that he wasn't ever going too. Alaric knew it was too good to be true that the necromancer would keep his deal and bring everyone back.

Small sniffles could be heard from the Tribrid, and everyone looked at the girl at the same time. Her eyes opened, and everyone felt like they could breathe again. But no one knew how to tell her about Landon.

Hope sat up and saw everyone looking at her, and the only person she looked for was Lizzie. To make sure that when she was unconscious, nothing happened to her. She looked around and no sight of the girl until she took another look and saw herself. 

"Lizzie, did you steal my ring," Hope said jokingly 

"I didn't steal it; I burrowed it without you knowing," Lizzie said while taking the ring off and returned to herself.

"why is everyone staring at me it's freaking me out," Hope said

No one knew what to say. Lizzie sat next to Hope and said: "you didn't wake up right away, and we didn't know what happened."

"oh, okay, but now that I am up, you guys can leave. Also, where is Landon." Hope asked

Lizzie looked at her father, and he nodded, knowing that she was the one who would tell the Tribrid. 

"Landon is dead, Hope," Lizzie said with a low tone

"oh, okay, I guess I will see him when he gets up," Hope said, not realizing that he wasn't coming back this time.

"Hope he isn't going to get up the necromancer killed him with the golden arrow," Lizzie said trying to sound as gentle as possible

Hope looked around the room and saw Rafael tearing up and knew Lizzie was telling the truth. But she couldn't believe that another person she loved died.

"Everyone gets out," Hope yelled in anger

She watched as everyone left except one that wouldn't leave. "Lizzie, I want to be alone, please leave," Hope begged

"no, I won't let you shut anyone out like you did when your parents died." Lizzie firmly said 

Hope started to get angry at just the mention of her parents. "Get out now," Hope said in a more threatening manner.

"No." 

Hope's eyes turned Blue, just like when the hollow was in her. Lizzie looked worried and walked closer to the short girl. When she said, a spell and Lizzie flew to the wall, and she couldn't breathe.

She kept saying, "Hope I can't breathe, please." And then suddenly Hope's eyes went back to the standard color. And she noticed what she did and put Lizzie down and fell to the ground and started crying.

Lizzie got up and walked over to Hope and hugged her. The short girl let all her tears fall the taller one's shoulder.


	2. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope decided to take drastic measures sop she doesn't have to feel again.

Everyone deals with grief differently. Some people think it's just sadness, but that's not true. Grief comes in many different forms like Denial, Anger, and the most common guilt. Hope was feeling all of this thing at the same time.

The first thing she did was try and resurrect Landon, but everything she thought of didn't work. She eventually gave up and went straight into anger and guilt and blamed herself for his death.

Hope decided that she didn't want to feel the pain anymore. She couldn't handle it. She sneaked into Alaric Office and grabbed his Stash; you know the one. And it wasn't for drinking. I mean it was, but that's not how she was going to numb herself from all the pain. She decided to get drunk then kill herself so that she could turn into a vampire and turn off her humanity.

Tonight was the night before the full moon, and right on schedule, the wolfs are throwing a party at the old mill. just west of the school. Hope would have been invited, but they knew the answer she would have given was no, so they didn't even bother. Landon was still on everyone's mind. How couldn't he be? At first, no one like him, but he grew on the people of the school. So this party was dedicated to him.

While everyone had fun, Hope was in her room, drinking alone crying. She had already been buzzed when she heard the noise from the kids at the mill. She decided that it can't hurt to see what's going on.

She grabbed her drink and jumped out the window. but she didn't land on her feet she fell on her face. she got up and made sure the bottle was still intact and walked over to the mill. She started hearing chants of Landon's name and became furious that people were making a joke of it. So she hurried to see what was happening then noticed everyone sitting in a circle. telling stories about the birdman.

She realized that it wasn't a joke, just a bunch of people saying goodbye. She thought about joining them but decided against it. There was someone in the circle that noticed Hope and ran after her.

Hope walked deep in the woods and sat by a tree and waited for the blonde to show up. She could smell her coming. As she took a sip, the blonde showed up out of breath.

"hey, Hope, why don't you join us maybe you can talk about how your feelings," Lizzie said smiling

"Pass."

"come on Hope the feelings are still there going to be in the morning why not try to make them hurt less," Lizzie asked.

"tomorrow, the feeling won't be there," Hope said

Lizzie looked at the Tribrid and noticed the bottle in her hand and knew exactly what she was planning on doing. "No, Hope you're not killing yourself just to turn off your humanity," Lizzie shouted.

"you're going to leave me as everyone else does, and then I will do it," Hope said

"I'm not leaving you not now; not never if I have to be by your side twenty-four-seven, I will." The blonde said while going down to sit next to Hope.

"if you're going to join me, you have to drink," Hope demanded

Lizzie grabbed the bottle and took a sip. Hope smiled, took the bottle, and drank a sip for herself. The two kept doing this until they were almost blackout drunk. and the whole time they haven't said a word, but Hope got curious and wanted to ask a question.

"Why do you always follow me like a puppy dog. Is because of how you treated me when we were kids or what." Hope asked

Lizzie smiled and said, "oh, wouldn't you like to know Mikaelson.'

Hope Nodded, and Lizzie leaned to Hope's ear and said: "I'm in love with you."

The short girl thought the blonde was joking, so she said: "if that's true, then kiss me." Hope not thinking she would do it, but next second the Blondes lips were on hers.

Lizzie passed out on Hope while their lips were still together. And she fell on the girl's lap. Hope got up and picked up the blonde and took her to her room. As she passed the mill, she noticed only two people there, Josie and Jade. They were talking about who knows what, but they looked adorable.

Hope got to the main building and walked Lizzie inside and navigated her to the room. Hope as drunk as she was told a spell and the door opened, and she put Lizzie on her bed.

Hope said a spell to change the blonde into a pair of pj's and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and something changed. She didn't want to stop feeling she doesn't know what did it, but she had the urge to feel nothing. As soon as Hope freshened up and got changed. she laid down next to the blonde Making sure she was facing the side of the floor. And went to bed. A few moments later, the blonde turned and cuddled the auburn-haired girl. Hope didn't mind not feeling lonely and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i am continuing it.


	3. Saying Goodbye And Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has to attend a funeral

Drinking isn’t for everybody. Especially when you can’t handle the consequences of the night before. Lizzie was already living them, and she hadn’t even woken up yet. Hope, was up bright and early and she hadn’t left the bed of fear of waking up the blonde. But she can’t do nothing, so she said a spell and a book flew to her.

It wasn’t an ordinary book; it was her journal where she would write how she was feeling. She opened the first page and saw the letter she wrote for Landon when everyone had forgotten her. She kept rereading it, and something changed since yesterday. She still felt sad, of course, but no more tears could be shed.

The auburn-haired girl closed the book and looked at the blonde and wondered if it was the kiss. Or the confession the blonde made that Hope still doesn’t believe to be true. She looked at her watch and realized that she had to get ready for tonight and couldn’t waste any more time. She tiptoed off the bed and went into her fridge and grabbed a disgusting tasting concoction,. But at least her hangover was gone in minutes.

The girl went into the bathroom and took a shower. And as the water fell over her head. She thought to herself about why she didn’t want to turn off the humanity switch after all the pain she was feeling. Hope turned off the water and dried herself off. And walked out of the room in her towel. Completely forgetting the blonde was in her bed. So when she came out, she had a mini heart attack, but then continues to get dressed.

As she put her shirt over her face, she heard a noise come from the blonde. And decided that she would torture her a little bit. She waved her hands, and all the shades in the room opened, and light came in from everywhere.

Lizzie screamed and put the blankets over her head and said: “Josie, what are you doing.”

Hope held in her laugh and imitated Josie and said, “Dad said we have to get ready for tonight. You know the Landon Funeral.”

A growl can be heard from the blonde as she said a spell, and all the curtains closed again. She sat up and took the blanket over her head and saw Hope standing there, and was confused.

“Hope? What are you doing in my room, and where did Josie go.” Lizzie asked?

“That was me talking, and this is my room,” Hope said laughing

Lizzie looked around the room and then at what she was wearing and said: “why am I here.”

“You don’t remember what happened last night, even what you told me and what you did?” Hope asked

LYouie shook her head and said, “No, what did I tell you and do.”

“Nothing worth mentioning.” Hope said smirking

“Tell me, Mikaelson.”

“Can’t make me Saltzman.” Hope teased

“Fine, but can you tell me why I am in your room, did we?” Lizzie asked

“Nothing like that. You joined me in drinking in the woods, and you passed out, so I brought you here so your dad doesn’t find out,” Hope said

Lizzie looked at the shorter girl and said: “where are you going.”

“There it goes the puppy dog.” The short girl teases to see if the blonde was lying or not

“The what.”

nothing I have to go set up the funeral stuff?.”

“No you don’t all the wolves already did it,” Lizzie said

“Oh,” Hope said, realizing that she got up early for no reason. She jumped over Lizzie and laid back down. Then Lizzie got up to go back to her room. And as she walked away, she remembered what Hope had said about turning off her humanity. And how she was going to wait till she left.

But before she could say anything, Lizzie felt a tug on her arm, and as she turned around. She saw Hope tearing up and said: “I don’t want to be alone can you stay with me.”

Lizzie nodded, not knowing that most of the tears weren’t real, some were.

The two stayed in the room all day until they had to leave for the funeral ceremony. They got dressed and walked deep into the woods. until they got to the lake, and everyone was waiting for them to start.

Alaric got up to the podium first and said some words, and so did some students at the school. The most memorable one was wade and how he confessed his feelings for his fallen friend. The last to speak was Hope, and she made her way to the podium.

She looked at all the faces and the tears and pulled out a eulogy she wrote.

“I know this is stupid because you won’t hear this.” The girl said without realizing Landon was sitting in the audience as he was on the other side. “but I want you to know I love you, Landon, and you will always have a special place in my heart. Remember when we first met, I was in a mood, and I decided that I wanted a milkshake with.”

Landon and Hope said in unison, “Peanut butter blast with whip cream on the bottom.”

“you didn’t ask me what was wrong; you made me smile and laugh for the first time that day. I don’t know what it was, but I kept coming back, and it wasn’t for the shake. Shortly after, my parents died, and I closed myself off from everyone, including you. But somehow fate brought us back together to let our story continue. I promised my mom I would have at least one epic love, and that was you, Landon Kirby.”

Hope started crying, and Lizzie got up on the stage and made sure she saw okay. Landon looked at the two and knew Hope would be okay, so he finally let himself find peace.”

Hope and Lizzie pushed Landon body that was on a boat across the water and watched it burned. He might not have been a wolf but he was a part of the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a filler chapter as most of you can tell


	4. Merge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope learns of the way the twins have to survive the merge but she doesn't like it.

Moving on isn't easy, but it has to be done to live your life again. Hope is doing her best to do that, but sometimes it's a little hard. She keeps thinking about that night in the woods with Lizzie. but then feels guilty for wanting it to happen again.

Why is she feeling this way she never even looked at Lizzie like that until after that night? She also caught herself staring at the blonde in class and the lunchroom. She knew she was doing it one time and couldn't stop looking at those beautiful blue and green eyes. As she was helplessly drooling, Josie walked up to her.

"Hope what are doing," Josie asked.

Hope not to move her eyes from where she was looking. "nothing."

Josie moved her head to where Hope was looking. and she saw her sister and put it together and said: "I think you have a little drool."

Hope turned and faced Josie and said: "you really funny, but I was just in my head."

Josie nodded, "oh, so you weren't staring down, my sister."

Hope started to blush and said, "okay, and so if I was."

"I'm not going to say anything, but do you like her," Josie asked while eating a fry.

"yes, no, I don't know it's very complicated. Landon hadn't died even two months now, and I have these feelings for Lizzie. But forget about me what is going on with you and Jade" Hope said

Now Josie was the one blushing. "last night, we kissed for the first time." She said while smiling

"what would Penelope think," Hope asked

"why would I care what she thinks," Josie asked

Hope Pointed to the door, and Penelope was there with her luggage, and she was approaching the table. Josie looked at Hope and said, "how do I look."

"like you just ate a spinach salad." Hope joked

"ugh, I hate you," Josie said as Penelope approached.

Hope and Josie looked at the raven-haired girl got to their table. Hope got up and hugged her and said: "does this mean you figured it out."

Penelope nodded her head.

"What did you figure out, Pen?" Josie asked

"why don't you ask your mother," Penelope said as Caroline walked in.

Josie and Lizzie looked at the door and ran to hug their mother. They haven't seen her in a really long time. Everyone watched as they embraced their mother,. and some people clapped, and you guess who that was. Cough Super squad.

As that reunion was going on, Hope took Penelope to her room and demanded that they were roommates. Ever since Alyssa left, there was an empty bed. And who else but your best friend to be roommates with.

As Penelope was unpacking, there was a knock on the door, and Hope opened it to see mg.

"I heard you were back," Mg said

He walked into the room and gave Penelope a hug. And she said. "so did you ever get Lizzie, or did you give up."

Hope looked at Mg feeling a little jealous that he is even in the possible picture.

"I tried, but I had to move on; she will only see me as a friend. I think she has her eye on someone else." He said while looking at Hope.

Penelope looked at Hope, and she blushed, and Mg left trying to avoid any more awkwardness.

"Miss Mikaelson, do you have a crush on the blonde spawn of insanity." Penelope Jokes not knowing that she would be correct

Hope didn't say anything but gave a look that obviously answered the question. "are you serious since when did you like girls. All those sleepovers are making me think practice kissing wasn't just for practice."

"shut up. It was only one time, and I think you enjoyed it as much as I did." Hope said

"Moving on since when did you start liking Lizzie," Penelope said changing the subject.

"We got very drunk, and she told me she is in love with me and kissed me. I guess Shortly after that." Hope said

"are you going to tell me how you feel. Or bottle it up."

"are you going to tell Josie how you feel because she has a new girlfriend now."

"I asked you first," Penelope said with a tone of sadness.

"I don't know yet okay. I like Lizzie more than friends, but I am afraid to tell her is that what you want me to say." Hope said about to break into tears because the fear of losing another loved one is holding her back.

Penelope went to hug her, but what they didn't know was Lizzie heard everything Hope had just said. And she was going to pretend not to listen to it just for now because she needed Hope for something.

She knocks on the door, and Hope goes to get it seeing Lizzie with a big smile and says, "come in."

Penelope watched as the blonde came in and looked at Hope. and knew no matter how much she felt negative towards the girl, they were the right match.

"what do you need, Lizzie," Hope asked.

"I need your blood just as a backup plan," Lizzie said

"Okay," Hope said and cut her hand, pouring the blood into the vile.

She took the vile and said thank you and chugged the blood. almost gagging on the taste, but at least soon, she wouldn't be appealed by it anymore.

"can I ask what backup plan?"

"The cure for the merge is that Josie and I would drink Vampire blood. and if one of us lose will just turn into a heretic, but we both live. I only trust that your blood isn't full of std's, and Josie went to her girlfriend for hers."

Hope looked at Penelope and wondered if this is what they came to. do knowing one of the twins would be turned, and she nodded.

"Lizzie, you can't do this. You told me how you want children and want to grow old with someone." Hope pleaded

"if both Josie and I get to Live, I am risking it." Lizzie said and walked out, and Penelope followed to get the ceremony ready.

Hope wrote a letter as quickly as she could and went to do something.

*

Lizzie and Josie were all ready to perform the merge. They put their hands together and started saying the spell. Everything happened rather fast they both collapsed on the floor, and it was time to see who won.

It was very tense watching both of them, but when they both got up at the same time, something was wrong. Neither of them had the urge to drink blood, but the whole process was completed.

The only person that wasn't there was Hope and Lizzie had a bad feeling about it. She ran to the short girl's room but no sign of her. Her stuff was still there, but it felt empty. She walked backed to her room and opened her door to see a letter on the pillow.

She walked to her bed and sat down to read it.

It said. "so if you're reading this, that means my plan worked. And if you aren't, that means I wasted my time writing this, but I have to tell you something. When you told me what you were going to do in the merge. I just couldn't let you die and live with drinking blood for the rest of your life. So, when you drank my blood, I said a spell that it would leave your body. and I linked your life to mine, so when you died, I also did, but I would come back as a full Tribrid. And you can live a human being or as a human as you can. You might ask why I would sacrifice my human life for you, and it's simple. I would do anything for you because I love you, but that's why I have to leave. Everyone that I love dies. I am going back home to New Orleans. My aunt opened up a school there for the supernatural, and I am going to attend that school. I wanted to say goodbye in person but I know you would talked me out of it. You're the only person that can make me do something I didn't want to do like miss mystic falls remember that. So this is my goodbye.

Lizzie read the letter. and she was in tears she doesn't know how she is going to live without Hope. but now she has to learn to live life without every telling Hope how felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i know this one was sad. comment what you thought of it.


	5. New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie chases Hope to new orleans

"what are you doing, Hope," Freya asked.

"nothing just thinking," Hope said while turning around to her aunt.

Freya looked at her niece and knew something wasn't right; it couldn't just be that she activated her Tribrid side that she came back; it has to be something else. She looked around the room and noticed a new painting, and it looked very familiar for some reason, but she couldn't put her finger on why until it hit her.

"Hope why did you exactly come back and don't think I am not glad to see you, but I'm just wondering. And don't say it's because you wanted Marcel to teach you how to be a vampire," Freya asked.

"it's complicated," Hope said

Freya walked over to the painting and said: "Is this what's complicated." And picked the piece of art up

Hope nodded and felt tears building up.

Freya put it down and went to hug her niece and said: "you miss her, don't you."

"More than you know."

*

"Lizzie, you can't stay in your room twenty-four-seven. It's not healthy. We are on spring break, come on. Let's go to the mill there, throwing a party." Josie said

"Pass, but I know why you want to go." She had a smirk and continued, "You want to see your girlfriend."

"Okay, that too, but please promise me you won't stay here all day. I know you miss Hope, but she left. And that's not your fault." Josie said, not knowing about the letter her sister received.

Lizzie stood up and walked past her twin and went into her shelf and grabbed the note, and handed her the letter. She sat down and opened it and read it carefully.

She folded it and said, "why didn't you say anything."

"How could I. you have your problems going on, and for once, I didn't want to add to them. Plus, how are you supposed to know that I'm gay? And in love with Hope." Lizzie said

She didn't realize that she just outed herself, but it didn't matter; it was out now.

"Lizzie, I always knew you were in love with Hope, and about the gay thing I thought you were bi, I guess my gaydar was off on that one," Josie said, smiling.

The blond grabbed a pillow and threw it at her sister.

The Burnette pretended it hurt and said, "ow."

Then said, "you don't have to come to the party; just don't stay here all day; it's depressing promise me."

"I promise," Lizzie said, knowing as soon as her sister left, she was going to watch the British bake off on Netflix. Her friend Kaylee recommended it.

Josie walked out of the door, and Lizzie got an idea that would delay her Netflix binge but kept the promise she just made.

*  
Hope was having lunch with the whole family, and she has been having trouble trying to get a hold of her emotions lately, and her super hearing would go on and off randomly. She thought it would be a smooth transition from being a hybrid to a full Tribrid, but she was very wrong.

She was waiting for lunch to be brought out, and a plate broke in the kitchen. And that happens sometimes, and it isn't usually a problem, but the noise echoed through the house, and Hope's ears are still so sensitive, so she fell off her chair and screamed in pain.

She couldn't turn it off. She heard everyone yelling outside, and she was in so much pain. Then everything stopped.

Hope looked up and saw everyone standing there looking at her. Marcel vamp sped to her to make sure she was okay.

"Hope remember that you can turn it off anytime you want try and pretend like you flip a switch," he said

"great advice next time I feel like my ears are about to pop I'm going to think of a switch." Hope said rudely not intending to hurt marcel, and he knew that."

"Hope don't talk to Marcel like that, and as a punishment were talking, you dancing at the square so you can learn to control the super hearing, and I don't want to hear anything. It will be just the girls. Me, Freya, Keelin, and Davina." Rebekah said

*

Lizzie wrote Josie a note and packed a bag. at least she kept the promise about not staying in the room all day. But she isn't walking around campus either. She is going to New Orleans. She has to speak to Hope, and she doesn't have class in the morning, so she will be fine if Josie covers for her.

She walked to her car and started driving to New Orleans. It wasn't long, but there was a lot of traffic. When she got to the city, she put Hope's address in, and she was closer than she thought. When she arrived, she saw how big the compound was and realized how nervous she was to meet the original family.

She thought they hated her for taking the darkness out of Hope and Putting it in Klaus, causing his death. She walked up to the compound, and Rebekah camp sped and said: "who are you, and why are you here."

Freya said, "stop, that's Hope's friend." And made a look

"Yea, I'm Hope's friend," Lizzie said, scared out of her mind.

"is Caroline, your mother," Rebekah asked.

Lizzie nodded

"Rebekah whispers to Freya and says, "like father like daughter always attracted to the blondes."

"is Hope here I want to talk to her," Lizzie asked.

"no, she is with Keelin, and Davina at the dance in the square we are just running late," Freya said

"can I come," Lizzie asked

Rebekah looked at the girl's clothes and said: "not wearing that come with me."

*

"When are they going to get here there taking forever," Hope asked.

Davina shrugged her shoulders full knowing Lizzie was there and said, "I don't know."

A young wolf approached Hope and asked her to dance. She didn't want too, but Davina practically dragged her to the dance floor. Hope knew this boy from when she was younger.

A loud and upbeat song came on, and Hope felt like everything around her was spinning. Until she felt two arms on her shoulders and a certain blonde standing in front in her, everything in that moment stopped, and Hope felt like she could finally take a breath.

A slow song came on, and the two looked at each other, not knowing what to do, but they went with it and held hands and started to move with the music.

"you're an excellent dancer Mikaelson." Lizzie said

"I had a good teacher." Hope said referring to when Lizzie taught her for miss mystic falls.

Again Hope's super hearing overwhelmed her, and she covered her ears she couldn't take it anymore. Lizzie knew precisely what to do. She pointed to Hope to only look at her. She walked about 20 feet away and said something but Hope couldn't hear her.

Lizzie pointed to her lips and ears so Hope would only pay attention to her lips. Hope listened to what the blonde said, and the next time she spoke, she could only hear the blonde say, "I love you too."

*

Back at the Salvatore School, Josie came back from the party to see the note, and it said: "I'm going to New Orleans cover for me, love you."

Josie nodded her head in shame when she heard a knock on the door. And went to open it but the person on the other side surprised her. She has been avoiding her for over a week now.

"can I come in JoJo?" Penelope said

She waved her in and closed the door. The raven-haired girl walked in and sat on the bed.

"you have been avoiding me, Josie, why." Penelope asked

"Why do you think," Josie said, getting closer.

"I don't know." Penelope said, getting up, making her inches away from Josie.

"yes, you do." Josie said before getting interrupted with Penelope's lips on hers. They deepened the kiss and fell backward on the bed. They didn't hesitate to take each other's clothes off.

Penelope said, "I hope you still like it when I go low."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do we think. Posie, Josie cheating. Hizzie


	6. New Orleans Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie decides to not give up

When Lizzie said I love you, she thought that would fix everything, but she was very wrong. Hope knew that the blonde loved her, but it wasn't enough to make her come back. She knows that anyone in her life has a chance of dying, and she isn't willing to risk it.

She is a Mikaelson, after all. Anyone close to her is in danger. Or that's what Hope made herself believe. It wasn't right in the slightest, and Lizzie was going to make sure Hope knew there was no getting rid of her.

Hope looked at the blonde and turned around and ran. Rebekah and the other girls went after her to see what was wrong, and Lizzie just stood there with tears building up.

*

Two loud knocks woke up the two girls sleeping on top of each other. Josie's eyes snapped open and heard her father's voice. She saw Penelope next to her and shook her awake so that she would go under the covers.

"come in," Josie said

Alaric opened the door and saw two people in the bed. "why is your sister under the covers." He said, knowing exactly why or he thought.

As Josie was about to speak, Penelope started touching Josie in an inappropriate place. And Josie's voice was uneven when she tried to talk. "she had a little too much to drink. Don't worry though I will give her some herbs."

Alaric shook his head in disappointment when he saw Josie squirm all over the bed and said. "Josie, is everything okay."

She moaned very low, hoping her father didn't hear and said. "I'm cramp." Before getting interrupted by her moan and her father said, "okay, feel better. And ran out of the room.

Penelope got up from the covers, and Josie said: "you know what you're getting punished for that." And threw the covers over on top of both of them as she put her lips on the shorter girl.

*

Lizzie's morning wasn't so glamourous she slept in her car because she had forgotten her wallet. She had to fight off a few vampires that thought she was an easy snack. After the first two that tried, she made her and the car invisible, which wasn't the best idea because a vehicle slammed right into hers early in the morning.

So now she has no way to get home and nowhere for her to stay. She explored New Orleans for a little bit, but then it hit her. She came to tell the girl she loved she loves her and she just ran away.

Lizzie looked at all the other happy people around dancing, having the time of their lives as she is sitting on a bench crying because that will most likely become her bed tonight. As she thought of giving up and about to call her father, she decided that she wasn't going to falter to the circumstances she was in.

She got up and wiped her tears And started making her way to the Mikaelson compound. She saw the Mikaelson crest and decided that she wouldn't back down. She walked in and for a whole house of vampires no one stopped her as she walked in. She looked around for a little bit but didn't know where to go.

She heard a male's voice she hasn't heard before say. "up the stairs on your left."

She walked to where the sound was coming from, and the girl was shocked to see who the one talking was.

"you're Kol Mikaelson." The girl said

"And You're Lizzie Saltzman. We can play this game all day, or you can go to talk to my niece that has refused to leave her room all day." Kol said

Lizzie nodded and listened to the man's instruction that he told her. She went up the stairs and on the left was Hope's room. She knocked and no answer.

Freya walked up to the young witch and said. "she spelled the room with a boundary spell cutting all sound and entry out."

Lizzie nodded and put her hand on the wall and siphoned all the magic out of the door. And tried turning the knob, and it worked. Freya looked at the girl, amazed. She nodded, allowing the girl to enter the Tribrid room.

She opened the door slowly and closed it behind her. And no one was in the room, or she thought until she heard the shower water turn off. She looked around the room to see what it looked like when she noticed a painting turned over and got curious.

She walked up to it and was about to turn it around but got interrupted.

"what are you doing in my room, Lizzie." Hope said

Lizzie turned to see the girl, and her eyes were all puffy, and she can tell it was from crying. "why did you run away yesterday when I told you I loved you." the girl asked.

"I didn't leave school because I didn't think you loved me. I knew you did, that's why I left." Hope said

Lizzie started to tear up and said: "then why write me the note at all did you intend to hurt me." And turned around and looked at the window.

Hope walked up to the blonde and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. And the tall girl shrugged it off.

"that came out wrong. I never intended to hurt you I Love you. And that scared me. Every time I loved someone, they tend to die on me, and I can't lose you. Not you. I don't know how I would have got over Landon's death if it wasn't for you." Hope said sincerely.

"what do you mean you knew you loved me." Lizzie asked

"so about that, you got drunk, and you told me you were in love with me and kissed me," Hope said, blushing, thinking about the moment knowing that it was the moment she knew her feelings for the blonde.

Lizzie turned around, and Hope was inches away from her. And she said, "did you at least enjoy the kiss."

"you fell asleep while kissing me. So no." Hope said

"this time, I'm not falling asleep." Lizzie said while bending down and putting her Lips on Hope's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave all your Posie theories and Hizzie one's


	7. Bye. for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie live thier life

Hope looked at Lizzie and smiled and leaned and kissed her back when Rebekah came in and caught the two and said, "sorry girls, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I wanted to let you know that dinner was ready."

Lizzie smiled and nodded, and the two followed her. They were holding each other's hands without knowing it, and it was just perfect. They sat down, and Davina brought out the food, and everyone looked excited to eat, especially Lizzie. She had been starving all day.

They all devoured the food in minutes and just talked the whole night.

The girls didn't have the perfect relationship, but they were each other's soulmates. Lizzie eventually turned herself into a vampire after having two kids. One named Klaus and the other Hayley. After Hope's parents.

The two you could say lived an adventurous life. Hope became the Salvatore school headmistress where her two kids went, and Lizzie bought Mystic Grill with her best friend, Mg.

They lived Happily ever after or did they…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i ended the story short. i'm so sorry my other fic is taking up all my time with research and perpearing. here is your teaser for it.
> 
> Hope looked out the window knowing that her life was no longer the same she felt anxious and excited as she saw the school in front of her. she said to herself "Hogwarts."
> 
> that's right a Hogwats au with Hizzie anyone excited i am... until next time


End file.
